beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Legend of Stardust - Chapter 4
Prolouge "It seems one of them isn't half bad." says King. "We will have to see about that as time goes along." says a mysterious voice. "I shall battle them myself to prove I am worthy of my position." says a hooded figure standing in the corner. "Fine. But Don't be too long, be back before Nightfall." says the mysterious voice. "Yes Sir!" says the hooded figure. Chapter 4: The Book "Who was that?" said Ryuzaki in an uncertain tone. "I have no idea, but I am positive he was not one of the robbers thats for sure." said Mana. "Oh well.....we will find out sooner or later." said Ryuzaki. Both of them keep walking on to the next city to find new opponent. "So how much do you know about the stardust beys?" asked Ryuzaki. "Ehh.....not much....but I have heard about them while traveling." "Hmmm....We need to find out more about them, that way we will be able to find them." "I think there is a large library in the next town. We can do some research there." said Mana "Seems like a good idea." ~~Later that day~~ "We have finally arived!" said Ryuzaki in excitment. "Over there!" Said Mana while pointing to a large building with a book that has a picture of a bey on it, on top of the roof. Both of them walk over the the large building and walk inside. "Wow! It is huge!" yelled Ryuzaki in amazement. "Yeah. Lets start looking over there."said Mana. Mana points to a tall shelf filled with old books, and begins to walk over there. With Ryuzaki following. "Have you been here before?" asked Ryuzaki. "Yeah. I have been here before doing research on some beys I thought were peculiar." said Mana. Mana shuffles though some old books while talking to Ryuzaki. "What are you looking for?" ased Ryuzaki. "A certain book I saw a while back, it had some pictures of Stardust beys." "Cool!" "Ah. Here it is." said Mana while pulling an old dusty book out of the shelf. Mana and Ryuzaki walk over to a table and take a seat laying the book carefully on the table. They open the old book up and a bunch of dust comes out. "*Cough* Lots of dust *Cough* " said Ryuzaki. "It is an old book, what did you expect?" said Mana, while flipping through the pages. "Look here." said Mana They both look at the book. This is what it says: ''Long ago there was a star that fell from the sky and hit the earth, and shattered creating a dust we call "Stardust". It was said to be that this stardust contained magical power beyond a blader's dreams. The stardust landed into eight different bey's, all of which were passed down generation to generation. The blader who carried this bey needed to be pure hearted or else the powers would never be unlocked. There was one bey in particular who got more stadust power than the rest. It was said to be a long lost bey that lived in the stars and has never been found before. Some believe it is just a legend and nothing more, but some believe it is real and have searched for it, but none have found it yet. Only those who were pure hearted would be able to find it. But not only were there these good stardust beys but there were beys of darkness as well. These were beys that were born with dark power inside of them. They were found by a few bladers who wanted nothing more than to destroy all other beys. These bladers are feared among those who believe them to be true, some think they are just a good scary story, and nothing more. These beys eat the opponents beys until th--'' Mana shut the book. "Ok, thats enough for now." said Mana. "Awww...it was getting good!" complained Ryuzaki. "We can finish this book later." said Mana. "Lets go." Mana checkes out the book from the library and Ryuzaki and Mana walk out of the Library, with the book in Ryuzaki's backpack. "So where to next?" asked Ryuzaki. "Well we need to find the other Stardust Bladers and learn more about these Dark Beys." said Mana "Hmm...Well why not che--" Ryuzaki was cut off by a lady talking on the big screen atop a building. "We are hosting a tournament for bladers who think they are the best of the best. All bladers are welcome but only the best of the best will make it to the top. If you think you got what it takes come down to the largest beystadium in the world." "That stadium isn't far!" said Mana. "Lets head there, now!" said Ryuzaki. Mana and Ryuzaki head out of the village and on to the next city. ~~Later that Evening~~ "We almost there yet?" ased Ryuzaki. "Yeah. It shouldn't be that much farther." answered Mana. "Lets hope we meet some strong bladers there. Maybe even another Stardust Blader." said Ryuzaki. "We'll see.... Hey look, we are here!" "Awesome!" said Ryuzaki, "Wow!" that is the biggest bey stadium I have ever seen!" "Well duh, it is the biggest bey stadium after all." said Mana while laughing. "Lets go check it out!" said Ryuzaki in excitement. "Hold on there. It is getting late. We should go find a place to stay for the night. There is a hotel down the street. We can stay there for the night." said Mana. "Awww.....fine." said Ryuzaki, pouting. They walk over to the hotel and speak with the person at the front desk. "We would like to stay here for the night." said Mana. "Sure. That will be $150 please." said the Front desk lady. Mana and Ryuzaki hand the lady the money. "Ok. Here is your room keys." said the lady while handing them their keys. "You are in room 145, on the 5th floor." "Ok thanks." said Mana. Mana and Ryuzaki head up to their room and open the door to find a large room which has 3 little rooms. Two bedrooms and one center room. "Wow! This place is big." said Ryuzaki in astonishment. "Well I am tired. I am heading off to bed. Talk to you tommorow." said Mana. "Ok. Night Mana. I am gonna keep reading that book." said Ryuzaki. "Dont stay up too long." said Mana. "I won't" said Ryuzaki. Mana jumps into bed and passes out. Ryuzaki sits on the couch and pulls the book out from his backpack and reads fron wher they were: ''These beys eat the opponent's bey until they are nothing. These dark beys will not stop at all costs, until all other beys were des--'' Ryuzaki falls asleep, not relizing how tired he was.... Category:Fanon Story Chapters